


Real Deal

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Sentinel 2018 Bingo





	Real Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Sentinel 2018 Bingo

[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Real%20Deal%2001_zpsy6oonphp.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Real%20Deal%2002_zpszln2lcxe.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Real%20Deal%2003_zpswxmg2kvi.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Real%20Deal%2004_zpswlzioehs.jpg.html)  
[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Real%20Deal%2006_zpswaxxoebw.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Real%20Deal%2007_zpsfdqtwnne.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Real%20Deal%2008_zpsija80vmj.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Real%20Deal%2009_zpstcmtckd8.jpg.html)  
[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Real%20Deal%2010_zpsifu6mj0l.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Real%20Deal%2011_zpsd1pqxmrb.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Real%20Deal%2012_zpszxzp2eeq.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Real%20Deal%2013_zpsiilpfdrw.jpg.html)  
[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Real%20Deal%2014_zpszqzg9pqv.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Real%20Deal%2015_zpsx4krudeo.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Real%20Deal%2016_zpszolct8gb.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Real%20Deal%2017_zpsvbawjpvw.jpg.html)


End file.
